


Контрценность

by Kollega



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Hostage, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: «Контрценность — определение активов противника, которые представляют ценность, но не являются военной угрозой». Блейк и Эйвон занимаются сексом после «Заложника». Вот, собственно, и весь сюжет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Countervalue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087308) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 



> Переведено для команды Ретро на ЗФБ-17. Бета - vlad.

И правда, это был только синяк. Даже не царапина. Эйвону было стыдно за то, что на планете Блейк так цацкался с ним из-за того, что оказалось легким ранением, и ему было стыдно сейчас — сидеть полуголым в лазарете, пока Блейк заканчивал накладывать регенератор тканей на едва задетую кожу предплечья. На роль медсестры лучше бы подошла Калли, но Блейк настоял, а чего Блейк хочет, Блейк почти всегда получает.

В данный конкретный момент ему хотелось молча, но целенаправленно пялиться на Эйвона, пока исцеляются его почти несуществующие раны.

— Не будешь спрашивать, почему я это сделал? — спросил Эйвон.

— Нет, — ответил Блейк и вернулся к безмолвному, хоть и активному лечению.

Когда первоначальный план провалился, Эйвон поморщился. Серебристый защитный костюм, который он носил на Эксбаре, сейчас был расстегнут до пупка и обмотан вокруг талии. Эйвон чувствовал себя смешным и беззащитным, и, без сомнений, Блейк этого и добивался.

— Потому что тебе плевать? — спросил Эйвон в попытке заставить его отпираться.

— Потому что я уже знаю, почему ты это сделал, — ответил Блейк, успешно перекрывая и это направление разговора. Он убрал с руки регенератор тканей и положил на стол, стоявший рядом с кушеткой, на которой расположился Эйвон.

— Не возражаешь, если я не стану молчать вместе с тобой?

— Извини?

— Наверное, именно это я и должен был сделать, — сказал Эйвон. — Извиниться, — пояснил он, когда Блейк поднял бровь, — но я не собираюсь извиняться, так что, если ты ожидаешь подобного от нашей встречи, боюсь, будешь разочарован.

— Не буду.

— Нет, думаю, будешь, — сказал Эйвон. — Почему ты так целуешь свою двоюродную сестру на прощанье?

— С чего ты взял?

— С того, что по той же причине ты увивался вокруг меня на Эксбаре, когда меня ранило. По той же причине, по который ты только что вылечил мне руку. И, по странному совпадению, по той же причине я сказал Севелан, что Трэвис на Эксбаре.

— Неужели? И почему же?

— Так теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

Блейк пожал плечами.

— Но ты… уже знаешь, — сказал Эйвон.

— Доставь мне такое удовольствие, — с чувством произнес Блейк.

В ответ на провокацию Эйвон усмехнулся.

— Ну ладно, — сказал он. Неужели Блейк думает, что он не скажет? — Ты же знаешь, что я в тебя влюблен. Каким-то образом ты верно вычислил, что наиболее эффективный способ наказать меня на неповиновение приказам, неповиновение, к которому я прибег только в этом конкретном случае, потому что любил тебя и хотел обезопасить — это унизить меня в подобном смысле. Поцелуй, которого мне не видать, рука на бедре, воспоминания о которой будут мучить меня неделями, снисходительная забота о моем благополучии. Поздравляю, Блейк. Эта комбинация удалась тебе на славу. Теперь, когда все раскрылось, можешь прекратить возиться со мной. Это, наверное, утомительно.

Блейк улыбнулся себе под нос.

— Мне жаль.

— Так и должно быть, — угрюмо ответил Эйвон. Признание явно не удивило Блейка, а это значило, что Эйвон не ошибся в причинах, и продемонстрировать свое знание Блейку было правильной мыслью — уж точно лучше, чем то, что сделало бы самого Эйвон уязвимее.

— Но ты и наполовину не прав, — сказал Блейк.

Эйвон поднял бровь, а Блейк, рассмеявшись, придвинулся ближе.

— Я поцеловал мою сестру на прощанье, — медленно проговорил он, — потому что мы когда-то дружили, а теперь она выросла и стала женщиной, родством с которой я могу только гордиться. А тебя я поцеловал…

— Ты меня не целовал, — начал Эйвон и замолк, когда Блейк прижался губами к его губам, обнимая его лицо своей огромной ладонью.

— А, — сказал Эйвон, когда он отстранился. Голова слегка кружилась. — Признаю свою ошибку. Продолжай. Почему ты сделал это?

— Потому что я всего-то и хотел, чтобы ты меня ослушался, — сказал Блейк. — Но я и правда тронут тем, что ты пытался меня защитить. И рисковал жизнью, когда выяснилось — то, что ты сделал раньше, только подвергло меня большей опасности.

— Ты решил, что это трогательно, так?

Блейк опустил голову.

— Твой повторяющийся и плохо скрываемый героизм — одна из причин, почему я тебя люблю. Это, конечно, совсем грубый пример, и я хотел бы отдать тебе должное.

— Как великодушно. Но «грубый» — подходящее слово, — сказал Эйвон. — Как обычно, я вел себя… — Когда до него дошел смысл слов Блейка, он замолчал. И вздернул вопросительно подбородок: проверить, правильно ли расслышал, а Блейк в ответ ухмыльнулся, как самодовольный негодяй — каким он, собственно, и был.

— Да, именно поэтому я и увивался вокруг тебя на Эксбаре, — сказал Блейк. — И настоял на том, чтобы лечить твою руку: потому что волновался, не ранен ли ты серьезнее.

— Не нужно было, — скривившись, ответил Эйвон.

— Как выяснилось, — согласился Блейк.

— Я же пытался тебе сказать.

— Я решил, что это очередное проявление твоего неразумного героизма, — сказал Блейк. Эйвон снова поморщился, и он ухмыльнулся. — И еще я знал: прежде чем обследовать твою руку, придется снять с тебя почти всю одежду.

Эйвон поднял брови. Если это правда, тогда, наверное, нагота совсем не была смешной. Если Блейку это нравилось… Он опустил взгляд на ширинку Блейка и обнаружил доказательство, что ему действительно это нравилось — оно торчало, натягивая тугую ткань его защитного костюма. Собственный возбужденный член (мешавший Эйвону с тех пор, как Блейк начал нежно касаться его обнаженной руки) подрагивал где-то под пустыми рукавами костюма, обернутыми вокруг талии и последние десять минут успешно скрывавшими возбуждение. Эйвон взглянул на Блейка. Тот поднял брови, и Эйвон вздохнул.

— Ну, неудобно получилось.

— Для тебя или меня? — спросил Блейк.

— Три неверных допущения, — сказал Эйвон, — и только одно верное. Двадцать пять процентов — итог неубедительный и не впечатляющий, Блейк, как бы ты ни рассчитывал.

— А если я рассчитывал именно так? — спросил Блейк и наклонился, чтобы еще раз поцеловать его. На этот раз Эйвон прижал его к себе и не отпускал. Одна из рук Блейка тяжело опустилась рядом с его головой, а потом Блейк вскарабкался на кушетку. Его вес — восхитительно большой — придавил Эйвона, и тот, приподняв бедра, потерся ими об Блейка, а потом закинул ногу ему на бедро — чтобы прижаться еще теснее.

Эйвон отклонился назад, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и чтобы Блейк мог достать до его шеи.

— На самом деле в этом не было смысла, — сказал он, когда Блейк послушно прикусил кожу там, где бился пульс. Потом поцеловал его выше, в челюсть, и Эйвон крепче сжал пальцы на его плечах.

— Да. Вижу, куда ты клонишь.

— На этот раз я предпочел бы понять, куда клонишься ты, — сказал ему Эйвон.

— А теперь смысл в этом есть, но не слишком-то оригинальный, — разочарованно ответил Блейк.

— Мы вообще-то не обязаны делать все это, — отметил Эйвон.

— И опять мимо, Эйвон. Четыре раза за такое короткое время. Как это у тебя получается?

Эйвон бросил поглаживать его зад и ударил его в плечо. Блейк рассмеялся и, соскользнув с кушетки, встал на ноги.

— Раздевайся.

— Снова приказы, Блейк? — спросил Эйвон, хотя уже стаскивал ботинки. Блейк расстегнул собственный защитный костюм и начал снимать его с плеч. На его лице сияла почти хищная улыбка, а взгляд не отрывался от Эйвона, который приподнял бедра, вытащил из-под них костюм и снял его, а с ним нижнее белье и носки. На мгновение Эйвон усмехнулся, заметив, как блеснули глаза Блейка при взгляде — кажется, непроизвольном, — на его член. Потом перевернулся на живот, чтобы обеспечить Блейку хороший вид на собственную задницу. Он приглашающе раздвинул ноги, и Блейк начал еще быстрее выпутываться из одежды и ботинок.

Потом его босые ноги легко застучали по полу и раздалось позвякивание и клацанье разнообразных банок и склянок: Блейк пытался найти медицинский лубрикант. И это невероятно отвлекало — понимание, что Блейк собирается его трахнуть, что он как раз ищет что-нибудь, что поможет облегчить процесс. Эйвон вытянулся и начал тереться о кушетку, и тогда Блейк вернулся и несильно шлепнул его по ягодицам.

— Хватит!

— Ты слишком долго возишься, — соврал Эйвон.

— О, прости, дорогой, — сказал Блейк и сунул в него как минимум два скользких пальца.

— Блядь, — зашипел Эйвон, когда тот зашевелил пальцами, словно играя гамму на пианино. — Мог бы… — Он хотел добавить «предупредить меня», но тут Блейк убрал руку, а когда вернул, пальцев было уже три, и всунулись они с трудом. Тогда вместо слов Эйвон издал громкий, возбужденный стон. Каждый толчок пальцев Блейка порождал новый стон, и Эйвон прижал лицо к кушетке, пытаясь заглушить их. Наслаждение и боль мчались по его нервным окончаниям, переплетаясь, задевая сердце и член. В ответ на едва слышные стоны Блейк рассмеялся и поцеловал Эйвона в ложбинку на спине. Бедра Эйвона содрогались в своем собственном ритме. Смех Блейка всегда отзывался эхом у него в паху, а теперь, кажется, касание губ отзывалось так же, не говоря уж о том, как умело Блейк щекотал пальцами его простату.

— Не слишком быстро? — спросил Блейк довольным голосом.

Эйвон протянул руку — ту, которая была ближе к Блейку — и схватил его за бедро.

— Трахни меня! — хрипло потребовал он, притягивая Блейка ближе.

— Значит, не слишком, — сказал тот и так поспешно вытянул пальцы, что Эйвон захлебнулся воздухом. Потом Блейк забрался на кушетку — она едва слышно скрипнула, — и, когда кожа Блейка впервые мягко коснулась его собственной, Эйвон застонал. Рука Блейка очутилась в его поле зрения, и он провел по ней языком. Потом раздвинул ноги шире. Твердый, влажный член соблазнительно потерся о его задницу, пока Блейк устраивался поудобнее, опираясь о кушетку рукой прямо у губ Эйвона. Потом Эйвон почувствовал, как Блейк раздвигает в стороны его ягодицы, а потом его горячий и бесцеремонный член начал прокладывать путь внутрь. Эйвон вцепился в кушетку и подался ему навстречу. Блейк благодарно заворчал, и Эйвон расслабил мышцы, чтобы тот мог войти полностью.

Погрузившись до самого основания, Блейк приподнялся, чтобы не слишком давить. Его гладкая грудь крепко прижималась к спине Эйвона, а губы коснулись места, где плечо переходит в шею.

— Все хорошо? — пробормотал Блейк, и Эйвон слегка вздрогнул. Блейк был внутри и вокруг: его опьяняющий запах, его губы, касающиеся шеи.

— Да, — едва слышно, хрипло выдохнул Эйвон, словно собирался это скрыть. Все было правильно. На самом деле, даже идеально. Если подумать, что часом раньше он представлял, как будет дрочить весь вечер, вспоминая целомудренные почти-объятья Блейка на склоне эксбарского холма.

Блейк сжал пальцы поверх правой руки Эйвона, лежащей на краю кушетки, и двинул бедрами назад, медленно, сладко вытаскивая член. Потом сильно, крепко толкнулся обратно, придерживаясь рукой за кушетку.

— О, да, — выдохнул Эйвон. — Да! — прошипел он, когда Блейк снова выскользнул из него. — Да, Блейк… а… о, боже.

Движения Блейка становились все сильнее и напряженнее, и с каждым толчком в простату Эйвон вскрикивал снова и снова. Просто звуки, без слов — наверное, это было к лучшему.

— Ты такой громкий, — задыхаясь, сказал Блейк. Частью разума Эйвон хотел ответить, но большая часть сосредоточилась на том, как великолепно трахаться с Блейком. И порадовался, что промолчал, когда Блейк еле слышно произнес: — Такой громкий, такой сексуальный…

Эйвон напряг задницу, и ритм сбился.

— Эйвон, — сказал Блейк так, словно это была клятва, и, прежде чем он снова толкнулся внутрь, Эйвон выдавил из себя смешок, который тут же сменился стонами, сопровождаемыми на этот раз низким голосом Блейка, снова и снова декламирующим его имя. Потом Блейк прикусил Эйвона за плечо — возможно, пытаясь остановиться, но именно это все и спровоцировало. Острая боль на контрасте с тупой внутри.

Кончая, Эйвон захлебнулся воздухом и крепко вцепился в края кушетки. А потом застонал и замер Блейк, и Эйвон понял, что тот кончил — кончил в него. Из-за него. Как приятно.

Если б еще можно было дышать. Вес Блейка, во время секса ощущавшийся удивительно приятным и эротичным, теперь едва не ломал кости.

— Блейк? — окликнул Эйвон и, протянув руку, шлепнул его по ноге, когда тот не отреагировал. — Блейк!..

— Хм, — задумчиво проворчал тот. Эйвон почувствовал его губы у себя на затылке, а потом Блейк сдвинулся, выскользнув из него, хоть и не слез совсем. — Восемьдесят процентов.

Эйвон нахмурился и повернул голову, глядя на него.

— Чего?

— Совершенствуешься, — ответил Блейк. — Восемьдесят процентов — итог убедительный и впечатляющий…

Когда Эйвон приподнял плечи и развернулся, отбрасывая Блейка на метр в сторону, прямо на твердый пол, тот издал довольно постыдный звук. И злобно посмотрел на Эйвона, который сел ровно и потянулся, пытаясь расслабить затекшую шею.

— Ты разозлился из-за двадцати процентов?

— Нет. С чего ты взял? — сказал Эйвон. — Я хотел подышать. А намека ты не понял.

— Я снял пять процентов за шлепок, — ответил Блейк и потер ногу в том месте, где она ударилась об пол, но когда стало ясно, что Эйвон извиняться не собирается, лег, опираясь на локти, и вытянул ноги вперед. Наверное, это была просто расслабленная поза, а не шанс указать членом в сторону Эйвона — но тот все равно заметил.

Блейк снова кивнул — как и всякий раз, добавляя новый пункт в перечень.

— И еще десять за то, что спихнул меня с кушетки.

— Чего в тот момент, когда ты озвучил счет, я еще не сделал, — сказал Эйвон, глядя вместо Блейка на дальнюю стенку.

— Не сделал, — согласился Блейк, — но я знал, что ты постараешься как-нибудь испортить момент, так что принял это в расчет.

Эйвон швырнул ему в голову регенератор тканей, но Блейк легко уклонился.

— Осталось еще пять.

— Я умею считать, — сказал Эйвон.

— И я тебя очень хорошо знаю, — добавил Блейк. Он приподнялся на руках, потянулся вперед и поцеловал босую ногу Эйвона, болтавшуюся неподалеку от его лица. — Итак, если поразмыслить, мы оба в выигрыше.

Эйвон ногой отпихнул его и спрыгнул с кушетки.

— Но ты больше, чем я.

Блейк пожал плечами, а потом, когда Эйвон прижал его к полу, усмехнулся.

— Что я могу сказать, Эйвон?

— Ну, надеюсь, — ответил Эйвон, — что ты сможешь снова попросить прощения. — Он поцеловал Блейка в кончик подбородка. — Или, — продолжил он, опускаясь ниже, — попросить тебя трахнуть. Думаю, я предпочел бы последнее, если ты не против. Обычно я не верю в извинения.

— Не заметил, — сказал Блейк, а когда Эйвон взял его член в руку, спросил: — Ты что, и правда хочешь еще? Сейчас?

— А ты занят? — спросил Эйвон.

— Насколько я понимаю, скоро буду, — ответил Блейк.

***

— Как Эйвон? — спросила Дженна, когда Блейк вернулся в рубку.

— В порядке, — сказал ей Блейк и нахмурился, пытаясь не отвлекаться на воспоминание, которое воскресило в памяти слово «Эйвон». Он поднялся на пилотское место. — План полета готов?

— Вполне готов, — холодно ответила Дженна.

— Тогда уводи нас отсюда, — сказал он. Но тон ее голоса не ускользнул от его внимания, и это было странно. Она раньше никогда так с ним не говорила. — Расчетная скорость двенадцать.

Дженна набрала в грудь воздуха, словно собираясь сказать что-то еще, а потом произнесла:

— Скорость двенадцать.

Корабль тронулся с места, и Блейк, потрясенный, огляделся по сторонам. И тогда до него дошло: все остальные тоже молчали.

— Да что с вами такое сегодня? — спросил Блейк, подходя к пульту Вилы.

— Ничего, — быстро ответила Калли.

— Действительно, это не наше дело, — сказал Вила.

— Но кушетки — это общественная собственность, Блейк, — сказала из-за спины Дженна.

— Что, прости? — переспросил Блейв, обернувшись к ней.

— Надеюсь, что вы хотя бы вытерли их получше, когда закончили, — многозначительно добавила Дженна.

Блейк уставился на нее в ужасе.

— Ты слышала?!

— Честно говоря, — сказал Вила, — не удивлюсь, если это слышала вся галактика.

Эйвон выбрал исключительно неподходящий момент, чтобы сбежать по лестнице в рубку — явно в более приподнятом настроении, чем за весь прошедший год. Улыбка неожиданно красила его, и Блейка накрыло другим, очень несвоевременным воспоминанием: на этот раз о том, как они трахались во второй раз, о том, как Эйвон ухмылялся, нависая над ним, как его волосы прилипли к мокрому от пота лбу, а член вонзался в задницу Блейка. Чтобы отвлечься, пока никто не заметил, Блейк крепко прикусил костяшку собственного пальца, но, к счастью, все тоже обернулись к Эйвону.

Его улыбка погасла.

— В чем дело? — спросил Эйвон.

Блейк подошел к нему. Молчание затянулось.

— Они в курсе, — тихо произнес он и едва заметно кивнул в сторону остальных.

Взгляд Эйвона метнулся мимо Блейка к Дженне, а потом обратно к Блейку.

— Уверен?

Блейк обдумывал ответ не больше миллисекунды.

— Да! — устало ответил он.

— Ну что ж, — сказал Эйвон, — в таком случае…

И поцеловал Блейка, прижав к себе.

— Только не глаза! И не уши! — завопил Вила. — Глаза мне понадобятся.

Повисла короткая пауза, и он добавил:

— Ну, если никто не собирается это прекращать…

Потом щелкнула вспышка. Калли воскликнула: «Вила!», а Эйвон убрал язык изо рта Блейка.

— Вила, ты что, сфотографировал это?

— Что? — спросил Вила, опуская фотоаппарат. — Для будущих поколений, — пояснил он Дженне. — Иначе нам никто никогда не поверит.

Эйвон ухмыльнулся.

— Отправь копию на Эксбар, — бросил он, утаскивая Блейка из рубки за полу туники. — И убедись, что Инга это увидит.

— Она моя сестра! — возмутился Блейк.

— А теперь, Блейк, — продолжая ухмыляться, сказал Эйвон, — мы оба в выигрыше!


End file.
